Keisuke Ishii
|Birth place = Iruma, Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Keisuke Ishii |othernames = |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = DDT Dojo AJPW Dojo |othertrainer = |debut = July 6, 2008 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) where he is a current two-times Independent World Junior Heavyweight Champion,' '''a former six-times KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Champion with Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takao known as Team Drift, former KO-D Tag Team Champion, a former DDT Extreme Division Champion, a former six-times Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion and former UWA World Trios Championship. Ishii also competes for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), where he is a former one-time World Junior Heavyweight Championhttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11, and a former one-time All Asia Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career DDT (2008-present) After being denied a place in the All Japan dojo, Ishii instead began training with DDT, and made his debut on July 6, 2008, unsuccessfully challenging Daichi Hashimoto for the Omori Dream Flair Title.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=23206 The following month, Ishii suffered an injury, leaving him unable to compete for several months. Ishii returned to active competition in January 2009, losing to Yasu Urano.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=39520 On April 18, Ishii achieved his first professional win, teaming with Kudo to defeat Taka Michinoku and Daisuke Sasaki.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=40556 In September, Ishii took part in the Young Drama Cup, winning his block with 7 points and advancing to the final, where he once again defeated Sasaki.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=44775 Ishii made his first challenge for the KO-D Tag Team Championship in November, teaming with Danshoku Dino in a loss to defending champions Kudo and Yasu Urano.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=45036 Ishii took part in the 2010 King Of DDT tournament, defeating Tanomusaku Toba in the first roundhttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=51585 and Yago Azanable in the second,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=52623 but lost to Harashima in the semi finals.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=52623 On June 13, Ishii teamed with Hikaru Sato and Yoshihiko to defeat Tokyo Gurentai (Nosawa, Mazada and Fujita) and win the UWA World Trios Championship.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=52648 They lost the championships on July 25 in a triple threat match also featuring Kudo, Antonio Honda and Yasu Urano, as well as winners Great Kojika, Mr. 6 and Riho.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=54199 Ishii debuted for NJPW on October 8 at NEVER.3, defeating Hiromu Takahashi.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=56550 On November 11, Ishii again defeated Takahashi at NEVER.4.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=57967 In April 2011, Ishii took part in NJPW's Road to the Super Jr. 2Days Tournament, a 16-man, two day tournament where the two winners would receive a place in the Best of the Super Juniors tournament. Ishii defeated Takahashi in the first round,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=62065 but lost to one of the eventual winners Taichi in the semi-final.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=62121 On May 13, Ishii lost in NJPW for the first time, teaming with Shigehiro Irie in a loss to Tomoaki Honma and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=63341 On August 28, Ishii unsuccessfully challenged for the KO-D Openweight Championship, losing to Kudo.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=68117 On October 10, Ishii and Irie teamed up to win the vacant KO-D Tag Team Championship as Team Dream Futures, defeating Danshoku Dino and Makoto Oishi to win.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=70610 Ishii and Irie successfully defended the championships against Yasu Urano and Antonio Honda on November 6,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=71426 Gorgeous Matsuno and Poison Sawada Julie on November 27,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=72415 and Dino and Oishi on December 11http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=73207 but dropped the titles to Yuji Hino and Yasu Urano on December 31.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=73647 Ishii and Irie unsuccessfully challenged Hino and Urano in a rematch on February 11, 2012.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=75488 Ishii took part in the 2012 King Of DDT, defeating Soma Takao in the first round but losing to Kudo in the second.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=81770 Ishii and Irie once again challenged for the KO-D Tag Team Championship on July 22, this time losing to Oishi and Kudo.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=82736 On November 13, Ishii captured the DDT Extreme Championship at a Union Pro event, defeating Shuji Ishikawa in a lumberjack deathmatch.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=88776 Ishii made his first successful defence on December 23, defeating Isami Kodaka and Urano.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=89540 On January 12, 2013, Team Dream Futures with new member Soma Takao captured the vacant KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championship in the final of a tournament, defeating Akito, Oishi and Sanshiro Takagi.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=90405 However, 2 days later, Ishii lost the DDT Extreme Championship to Isami Kodaka,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=90408 and Team Dream Futures lost the KO-D 6 Man Titles to Monster Army (Yuji Hino, Antonio Honda and Daisuke Sasaki) on January 27.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=90818 Ishii and Irie unsuccessfully challenged Harashima and Yasu Urano for the KO-D Tag Team Championship on March 31.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=95373 Ishii also unsuccessfully challenged long time partner Irie for the KO-D Openweight Championship on June 23.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=97138 Ishii and Takao became #1 contenders to the KO-D Tag Team Championship on August 18, but were unable to defeat champions Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto on September 29.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=101588 Ishii again unsuccessfully challenged Kodaka and Miyamoto for the KO-D Tag Team Championships in December, this time with Irie as his partner.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=105024 On February 2, 2014, Ishii faced Harashima in a 2/3 falls match for the DDT Extreme Championship, losing 2 falls to 1.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=109152 However, on February 23, Team Dream Futures captured the KO-D 6 Man Championship once again, defeating The Homo-sapiens (Aja Kong, Dino and Oishi).http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=108993 The trio dropped the titles to Sasaki, Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi in April.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=109808 Ishii participated in the 2014 King Of DDT, being eliminated in the first round by Ibushi.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=112413 On August 17, Team Drift captured the KO-D Tag Team Championship once again, defeating Shuten-Doji (Kudo, Masa Takanashi and Yukio Sakaguchi).http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=113070 On September 13, Ishii again unsuccessfully challenged for the KO-D Openweight Championship, losing to Harashima.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=117101 Team Drift dropped the 6 Man Tag Team Championships to T2Hii (Kazuki Hirata, Sanshiro Takagi and Toru Owashi) on September 28,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=117767 but captured them once again on March 1, 2015, defeating Shuten-Doji,http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=125741 but then dropped the titles back to Shuten-Doji on March 23.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=126502 They again defeated Shuten-Doji to recapture the belts on April 11.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=127641 This time, they held the belts until September, dropping them to #OhkaEmpire (Ken Ohka, Dino and Super Sasadango Machine).http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=137621 On May 15, 2016, they won the titles again, defeating Shunma Katsumata, Kazusada Higuchi and Kouki Iwasaki.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=153533 They were forced to vacate the titles on May 29. Ishii entered the tournament to crown the new champions on July 23 alongside Dino and Super Sasadango Machine, but was eliminated in the first round by New Wrestling Aidoru (Katsumata, Mao and Oishi).http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=158348 On January 29, 2017 Ishii made his second successful defense of the World Junior Heavyweight Championship defeating Yasu Urano. On April 28, 2018 Ishii defeated Ken Ohka to win the Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On January 5, 2019 Ishii lost the title to Shuichiro Katsumura. He would regain it on September 28. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007, 2013-2018) In 2007, Ishii took part in a public tryout held by Keiji Mutoh, where the people who passed would be considered for a place in the AJPW dojo. Ishii passed the tryout, but was not selected to train in the dojo.http://puroresuspirit.net/ddt/keisuke-ishii/ In late 2013, Ishii returned to AJPW, and on October 27 unsuccessfully challenged Burning (Kotaro Suzuki and Atsushi Aoki) for the All Asia Tag Team Championship alongside Irie.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=101218 Ishii made it to the final of the Gaora TV Championship tournament, but lost to Sushi.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=102692 In March 2014, Ishii once again challenged for the All Asia Tag Team Championships, this time teaming with Takao, but the duo was defeated by Jun Akiyama and Yoshinobu Kanemaru.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=108539 In April, Ishii captured the championships alongside Irie on his third attempt, defeating Akiyama and Kanemaru at a DDT event.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=110467 They held the titles for four months, before losing them to Xceed (Kento Miyahara and Suzuki).http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=115525 In October, Ishii and Takao took part in the 2014 Jr. Battle of Glory tournament, making it the playoffs where they were eliminated by Evolution (Aoki and Hikaru Sato).http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=119069 In February 2015, Ishii took part in the Jr. Battle of Glory tournament, finishing with 5 points and not advancing to the final. On May 21, Ishii unsuccessfully challenged Suzuki for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=130104 After appearing sporadically in All Japan for over a year, Ishii captured the World Junior Heavyweight Championship from Takao on November 27.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=23 Ishii made his first successful defence of the championship on January 3, defeating Yuma Aoyagi.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=167316 On March 12 made his third successful defense of the championship defeating Koji Iwamoto. He lost the title to Hikaru Sato on April 28. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **Kneel kick **High-Angle Double Underhook DDT **''Carolina Reaper (Modified Crossface Chickenwing) *'Signature moves''' **Dangerous Exploder **Tiger Suplex Hold **Laser beam chophttp://puroresuspirit.net/ddt/keisuke-ishii/ *'Themes' **'"Helloween"' by I Want Out (DDT) **"Kill Kick Sakura" by Fierce Fight Pink (DDT, AJPW)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=15 Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11 **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shigehiro Iriehttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11 *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takaohttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11 **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shigehiro Irie http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11 **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11 **Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (6 times)http://www.wrestling-titles.com/japan/ddt/ironman-hm.html **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Hikaru Sato and Yoshihikohttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8812&page=11 References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Belt Hunter x Hunter Category:Team Dream Futures